January 2014 Minutes
Back to Main Page. Back to Minutes.Date: 4th January 2014 Location: The Woolpack, Bermondsey Street, London. Matters arising from the minutes of the previous meeting MTMWSOMAJGSH logo design Lamehand had failed in his job to create a logo for cards and shirts. It was agreed that the Magician will Skype Lamehand tonight to understand whether he will be able to create a logo. Failing that, The Flop will organise for the shirts to be embroidered with a simple but elegant typeface instead of a logo. The Magician would manage/aid in the creation of the cards. Between 30 and 200 packs of cards should be ready for the next meet. The Magician will also liaise with The Flop regarding the logo for the shirts. The Magician receives a phone call. It was the shipping forecast. Questions were raised as to the location and quality of the shirts. Half a Hand stated that he had them in his possession, but was unsure of the sizes and tailoring of them all. Half a Hand is to provide a situation report to the group on the size and tailoring of the shirts that he has in his possession. The Flop to draft letter of congratulations to River Queen and Two Pair on their engagement The Flop was unable to draft the letter as he did not have the correct logo for the letterhead. It was agreed that he should at least draft a soft copy of the letter by the next meeting. McClary’s new employment Mr McClary was now head of 6th form at Bryanstone college. The Magician agreed to draft a letter to be sent to the head boy and head girl of Bryanstone college. Ace Man should sign the letter as Chairman of the group. Funding from Repton School The Flop is to draft a letter to Repton school to request funding in soft copy, so that logos are not required. It should incorporate the negotiation strategy that was agreed at the previous meeting. It was noted that when Repton School agree to provide funding, it would be awkward if the group did not have a bank account in which to receive the funds. It was also noted that it may be useful to have a central account for other matters as well. It was suggested that the group should appoint a treasurer, and this member should set up a bank account as soon as possible. Half a Hand was proposed as the treasurer, due to the fact that he is an accountant. It was noted that he has been sacked from two accountant positions. However, the motion was passed. After the motion was passed, with everyone voting for Half a Hand, The Flop asks who is the Treasurer. The Magician’s haircut It was agreed that the Magician should shave the sides of his head tonight. Rankings Nine High offers to buy a round. It is suggested that the timing of this offer is completely associated with the current agenda topic. It was proposed that Lamehand move down the rankings due to lack of progress on logo design, as well as the fact that he has absconded to the other side of the world. Nine High should also move down, due to the fact that it was hard to find any reason why he was not at the bottom of the rankings already. Motion passed. Round of applause for Nine High However, if he taps Hannah Lancer again then he must SnapChat the occasion and send it round the group. Motion passed. Round of applause for River Queen Congratulations on her upcoming break up that she is not aware of. Round of applause for Two Pair On his engagement, especially as he chose to play poker rather than consummate the marriage. Motion declined, and the round of applause was retracted. Not Quite the Man farted. Nine High is furious. He has a point. Only 2 games per night? It was suggest that only 2 games of poker should be played per night, rather than 3. This motion was declined. Syrian crisis – discuss It was agreed that the Syrian crisis is a joke in comparison with MTMWSOMAJFSH matters. However, Nine High should draft a letter of condolences to the Syrian people. Nine High Motion Nine High proposed to host the next meeting of MTMWSOMAJFSH in the Isle of Man, to coincide with the Isle of Man TT in the first full weekend in June. Motion passed. It was also noted that Half a Hand is no longer captain of his cricket team, and therefore has even less of an excuse than usual for not attending meetings. Article in the Arch It was agreed that a letter should be drafted to the Arch when the group visits Taiwan, to publicise the eliteness of the group. Taiwan 2015 The Flop announced that Where’s My Cow has finished constructing his hotels and casino, and is now in the process of building a racecourse. It was agreed that there should be a MTMWSOMAJFSH box at the racecourse. The Flop to report back on progress of racecourse, as the group will visit Taiwan when its box is ready. Sam Cook’s application It was agreed that the first person out of the first poker game should draft a letter in response to Sam Cook’s application for membership. AOB As the group continues to progress to an even grander status, it was agreed that a subscription should be paid by the members in order to pay for certain luxuries. It was agreed that each member should set up a standing order of £2.50 a month to the MTMWSOMAJFSH account, once it has been set up by the Treasurer. Two Pair is to set up standing order to River Queen of £11 per month, commencing in March, so that all debts will be paid off by 2022. River Queen is to spend this revenue on lingerie, which she will display to the group at each meeting. Condolences were passed to River Queen and The Flop for the fact that the new shirts were not ready at no fault of their own. However, the usual rules for attending a meeting without a shirt would still apply.